Government and politics of Barmenistan
The government and politics of Barmenistan exist within a unitary state. Government The Barmenian government is led by the Shophet who is both head of state and head of government. The incumbent Shophet is Levon Tawaryan of the Barmenistani Social Nationalist Party. Legislature The Revolutionary Command Council is the national legislature of Barmenistan. It is composed of 305 members and is elected every six years, alongside the President. Government history and traditions of Barmenistan The constitutional tradition of Barmenistan is based on the principle of subsidiarity, meaning that at least in theory, matters ought to be handled by the smallest, lowest, or least centralized authority capable of addressing that matter effectively. Many matters ranging from workers' rights, environmental protection, infrastructure and laws on morality are handled at the local level. In recent centuries however, as part of a push for modernization and centralization, more and more powers were returned to the central government. Following the establishment of the Kathuran minority regime under the Republic and later the House of Nasir, the Barmenian state underwent a long period of reform and centralization, culminating in the creation of an elected nobility (replacing the old, aged system of appointed Governorship). By the time of the death of King Amfn in 3937, most of the nation's decision making came from the Assembly and the monarch. Under the long lasting Federal Republic, ended in the '70s of 44th century, the principle of subsidiarity returned to regulate the relations between local governments and the central one. Barmenistan was formerly governed under a system of confessionalism, a de jure mix of religion and politics based on the proportional distribution of political and institutional power among religious communities. All posts in government and seats in the legislature were apportioned amongst different religious groups according to a political agreement, based on the relative demographic weight of those groups. The Barmenian legal system also guaranteed segmental autonomy to 6 recognized communities (Israis, Abadis, Barmenian Apostolic Hosians, Selucian Patriarchal Hosians, Yeudis, and Oseyim), officially known as Kns ("Nations") in what concerns personal status law. However, following religious backlash and the rise of the Kathuran minority regime under militarist leader and President D'yaequob Eabaa, Ahmadis lived under a system of mass persecution that was only relieved (conditionally) during the regency of King Eksandr. As a result, the nation became largely Hosian in its leaning. During this time, the system of 'nations' dissolved and gave way to a framework of policy incentives and punishments that was designed to root out pro-Ahmadi elements from the nation, and even gave a cold shoulder to certain Orthodox Yeudish temples. In time the persecution of Felinists and Ahmadis resulted in a backlash of the followers of the two religions against Yeudis and Hosians, culminating in the establishment of the two faiths as the official religions of Barmenistan under the Thaller dynasty. The "Nations" during the confessionalist regime Monarchy Before the establishment of the current republican regime and the previous socialist Union, Barmenistan was governed under an absolute monarchy under the House of Thaller, and the monarch carried the title of Sultan. The Thallers gained the throne by overthrowing the fledgling government of the previous Federal Republic, which had taken over following the departure of the Kathuran House of Nasir, a royal family claiming descent from the royal dynasty of the Kingdom of Arakhim and also distantly related to the Yišsérles-Bünyamin Dynasty, the former ruling house of Beiteynu and Barmenistan. In the past Barmenistan was ruled by Shahs and Caliphs. During the Felinist era, Barmenistan was governed by the House Mede, which hails from the Seluco-Barmenians, though most of its members are not of purely Selucian descent nowadays. The traditional throne room in Varishehr as well as the institution itself was referred to as the Sun-Cured Throne. Under the Medes, the Shah/Shahbanu was not an ordinary constitutional monarch, but Jezmrjkai (Brmék: Great Protector) of the Felinist Republic. This being a result of Barmenistan's historical conflict with several monarchic powers usually affiliated with the Caliphate and Ahmadism, as opposed to Felinist Republicanism. Category:Government and politics of Barmenistan